The semiconductor industry is gradually moving towards 2.5D and 3D architectures to address silicon scalability. The 2.5D configuration refers to connecting two or more silicon dice via a silicon interposer or equivalent on the same package. The various silicon dice are typically connected via small bumps referred to as micro-bumps. The 2.5D interface architectures are new in the industry but are gaining momentum and support from many application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), application specific standard product (ASSP), and field-programmable gate array (FPGA) developers, especially in applications for interfacing to memory devices targeted to address latency and bandwidth concerns. However, current 2.5D architectures are capable of interfacing only to a single 2.5D device and are not targeted as scalable interfaces for generic 2.5D devices.